


Untitled 3

by Morgan_Dhu



Series: Poetry [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Dhu/pseuds/Morgan_Dhu





	Untitled 3

caught in a cage of my own making, once again:   
the choice, no choice   
only a question of assessing injuries   
which portion of my soul, once lost,   
will lessen me the least?   
and which hard lesson will I set myself to learn,   
this time? 

in time,   
each lessoning will give me means to mend   
whichever loss I take upon myself   
I know this, though the knowing gives small comfort now,   
within the vise of circumstance. 

to stay, to earn the future, take the open hand   
of opportunity to open doors within my mind,   
it seems that I must close my eyes   
lest the seeing rend my heart.   
but even shuttered eyes can not avoid   
the truths that shatter. 

to leave, in leaving finding respite from a pain   
I fear I can not conquer   
I will delay, perhaps forever,   
a future I had sought to claim,   
defeat myself once more, and vanish   
in the mists of wasted time. 

and yet the sharpest pain is this   
that the greatest loss is one that cannot be reclaimed,   
and neither path can pass it by,   
for I have killed what could have lived,   
have cast away a gift too rare to waste,   
have lost a friend.


End file.
